


On Sevastapol, No One Can Hear You Scream (Except Your Twitch Viewers)

by HellenisticKid



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: inspired by my own experiences, sorry in advance, this might be terrible, vvv jumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenisticKid/pseuds/HellenisticKid
Summary: I didn't fair well when anything horror related entered my life, and yet, for some reason I had yet to figure out, I had decided the first game I would stream should be Alien.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	On Sevastapol, No One Can Hear You Scream (Except Your Twitch Viewers)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much my first-hand experiences with the game and Twitch that made this happen. I will neither confirm nor deny whether the accounts mentioned are real or not. Hopefully this is funny or at least an enjoyable read. Sorry if not!

It was ten o'clock at night already, meaning my Saturday night had just begun. Thanks to Covid-19, my sleep pattern was almost as irregular as my appetite, and one of the perks of lockdown meant that no-one saw me sporting those dark circles under my eyes. Boredom had obviously begun to settle into my routine, but this time of night was one I actually looked forward to. It was time to stream.

I was very new to Twitch, really, but so far the whole experience had been one I enjoyed thoroughly. Some of my friends from the real world tuned in to watch me play, and the very first game I had settled on was none other than Alien: Isolation. A thriller like no other. My friend, Liam, had gushed about how good it was with its suspense, how the alien had you holding your breath and jumping at the slightest sound. Truth be told, I was not ready.

Still, I grabbed my headset and fixed it to my controller, loading the Twitch app on my console. There was something about streaming that was fun for me - it felt like socialising in a weird sort of way. I liked keeping to as regular a schedule as I could, and playing the game with the help of anyone tuning in.

Gaming had been a big part of my childhood - my brothers and I had quite an age gap, and so videogames were the only way I could spend time with them that was ultimately entertaining for both parties. You'd have thought that playing since roughly seven years of age would have resulted in me being able to 360 no-scope you from across the map on Nuketown, but that wasn't the case. I was still pretty average compared to most players out there.

I let my mind wander to my childhood as I waited for my first viewer to tune in, and glanced at the Twitch app on my phone just to double-check no one had joined yet. No new comments, so I let out a sigh and loaded the game ready. I planned on sitting at the main menu until I had a view, because I didn't want my followers to miss anything. Sure enough, the first one popped up just as I selected the 'start game' option.

 **Nikolai:** Yooo dude! Nice to see you're on time for a change!

I let out a laugh as I read it, "Hey, leave my chronic lateness alone." I chuckled.

The game started to boot up and I swallowed. My voice was good at not betraying my fear and anxieties when playing this game, but I was already pretty tense and there was no alien in sight.

 **Hemo:** Y'all ready to clap some alien cheeks?

 **Nikolai:** Baby what that tail do?

I snorted at my friends as I took over Amanda Ripley's controls. I moved away from the save point and heard a clunk in the vents above my head. Immediately, I was on alert. The familiar hiss told me that the Xenomorph had jumped down from its hiding place and I panicked. I pushed Amanda and directed her into a locker, just as the seven-foot tall creature stomped past me. I blew out a breath, leaving the safety of the locker and glancing at the comments, just as the music spiked.

"Ah!" I jumped, on alert, "What the fuck? Did it find me?" I stayed still for a minute just in case, and looked back down at my phone.

 **Nikolai:** Ambient noise: *exists*

 **Nikolai:** Hexx: "nah nah nah fuck that"

I laughed at the comment and shook my head, "You're damn right, fuck that, they made the music scary all on its own! I am _not_ about that life."

 **Nikolai:** The way you just froze up

Amanda crept past the transits and up towards the marshal's office. I'd already lost on NPC, here's hoping that the next one doesn't die. Even though I knew them to just be code, they brought a sense of security that I liked. A false sense of security. Ripley crouched up the stairs and coughed, causing me to frown.

"Bitch, why are you coughing? Do you _want_ that Xenomorph ass? Only time you should be coughing is if you have Rona, and even then you should be saving them for the alien. Use it like a weapon." I muttered to myself. Talking kept my mind off of how eerie this felt.

 **Nikolai:** Covid: Isolation 2020

"Ha, accurate." I grinned. I pulled out my motion tracker, and sure enough, it lit up like a Christmas Tree. I swore and tried to figure out where the thing even _was_.

 **Hemo:** I'm getting tense watching you walk around like there isn't an alien around.

 **Nikolai:** It can hear the motion tracker.

My eyes went wide as I read the last comment and my heart pounded against my ribs. I froze once more as I saw the alien jump down from a vent right in front of me. I wouldn't make it back down to the lockers before it saw me, and there's no way I could just stay where I was. Then I'd definitely be a goner. I breathed in shakily.

"I'll take a risk." I announced, and hurriedly got Amanda up the stairs and spotted a locker. The alien's steps were getting closer, the thing was right on top of me. Just as Ripley got into the locker and shut it, the Xenomorph passed in front of me. I went into cardiac arrest thinking it had still seen me hide, before watching it run back the way it came and into the nearest vent.

"Shit." I hissed to myself.

 **Hemo:** Hexx: "I'll take a risk"...*hides in locker*

 **Nikolai:** Locker simulator has returned!

I rolled my eyes and gave a nervous laugh, trying to control my heart rate. That had been too close.

~*~*~*~

I was further into the game now, and my mission was to find an elevator to take me to a new area. I was already stressed, watching Ripley try the flight recorder from what I had assumed to be the Nostromo. It was either that or the station itself. The files had been corrupted, and in frustration, she pushed the heavy material over with a thud. I'd jumped yards at that alone, but then the music picked up, as if the alien was closing in and I'd had to move the walls of the servers to collect a blueprint. It allowed me to open the coded door without the passcode, just the access tuner. After figuring out how it worked, the door opened and I moved through.

"Boys and girls, I am tense." I sang the last word, eyes glued to my game. I was expecting that damn alien to take me by surprise. The room we walked into was big and I immediately tried to find an adequate place to hide, should the need arise. Carefully, I crept around, and pulled out my tracker to give me the direction I was meant to be heading in. The music had calmed, it had been a while since I'd seen the alien, so I relaxed and walked through the room, calmer than before. At the end was the door I was clearly supposed to go through, so I climbed the steps and watched it lift. It was at this point that I felt the muscles in my arms and legs ache, as if I had been just a little too tense. Noticing it, I tried to relax even further, as futile as it might have been.

I was now in Facility Controls, which hopefully meant the console I needed was close by. A small corridor lead me out into wider corridors, and my new target popped up: Disable Lockdown.

 _"Gimme a break."_ Ripley groaned, and I laughed.

"If she gets a break, I get a break. Only fair!" I glanced down at my comments. I'd missed a few.

 **Hemo:** We're in lockdown. How much of a break do you need??

 **Wheezel:** No one asks the alien if it wants a break too. Maybe hes as tired of being sh0t at as those who sh00t at him.

"Hey, you know what I mean Hemo," I laughed lightly, "Plus Wheezel is right! Breaks all round, they're clearly needed."

 **Nikolai:** Well technically Xenomorphs are female. It's the face-huggers that are male.

"How did this turn into a question of alien gender?" I asked, amusedly.

 **Hemo:** It's 2020, we don't assume genders here.

I scoffed and shook my head, focusing on the game again. I walked down some stairs, carried on straight and some a sunken room with a locked door for the Tech Workshop. I pulled out my access tuner, and got to work.

"Here we go folks!" The door opened easy enough, "Huh, looks safe in here." 

**Nikolai:** "I'm safe in here"

 **Nikolai:** *Is not safe in there*

"I'm sorry, what?!" I freaked, "Back the fuck up!" I just knew my friends were laughing, "You mean the station?"

 **Nikolai:** I mean in that room.

"Ohh," I replied, "Yeah that makes sense."

I raised my revolver just in case of humans, and stepped into the room. There were multiple consoles here, but I figured it would be the one in the middle of the room. Like always. I made my way towards it, ignoring the blaring siren and flashing yellow hazard lights. Sure enough, once in proximity, it gave me the option to 'disable security lockdown'. Immediately, Amanda was pulled into a cutscene.

"Uh oh."

She started typing on the computer, and then it was followed by thudding overhead.

"Get out of there, Ripley!"

The music spiked and hummed dangerously as the alien lowered itself out of the vent and I held my breath. Amanda crouched behind the desk, the character;s breathing shaky and way too loud for my liking. I jumped as she threw herself under the desk and drew her legs to her chest, and watched as the aliens tail slithered too close to her. Then it was gone, and she was peering out of her cover, watching as it slowly moved out of the room, the clap of the music keeping me on high alert. I looked down at my phone again, not disappointed.

 **Wheezel:** She thicc

 **Nikolai:** I want a slow motion capture of them cheeks clappin

 **Hemo:** I want that second mouth

 **Hemo:** Like what it do baby

 **Wheezel:** Get some alien ass

"Bruh, y'all better stop, I do not want Xenomorph ass, thank you very much."

 **Nikolai:** You don't wanna eat Xenomorph ass?

 **Hemo:** Gonna make both mouths scream

 **Hemo:** Need me a freak like that

 **Nikolai:** I wonder if it's got 2 of anything else

 **Hemo:** I like the way you think

"Gross, I don't!" I laughed.

 **Wheezel:** That stomp though

 **Hemo:** I wonder how flexible it is

 **Nikolai:** You see it climb out the vent? Very

 **Hemo:** Snap my spine like a glowstick daddy

 **Nikolai:** eat me daddy till there ain't nothing left

"Don't joke about that Liam, vore is very real, and very scary." I warned with a grin.

 **Hemo:** Don't kink shame

 **Nikolai:** I'm offended Hexx

 **Nikolai:** I'll have you know I have a cannibalism fetish

I rolled my eyes, and tried to focus on not dying with a smile on my face.


End file.
